Rua's party
by IzinskiMediaAkiza
Summary: Today was Rua's birthday, he was REALLY excited, he woke everyone up, including Yusei, even though he was very tired. They all started the party, and what will happen next?
1. Rua is boss today

Today is Rua's birthday, everyone is happy that's it's his birthday. Rua is 12 today. Ruka and Aki plus the other girls were sorting out the food, while the boys including Rua were sorting out the garden. All of Ruka and Rua's plus Yusei and Aki's friends were coming round to party. Rua was excited, he woke up everyone, including Yusei, even though he was very tired.

* * *

><p>The party was today. Rua woke everyone up at 5 in the morning. Jack groaned at him for waking him. "I'm so tired. It's 5 in the morning" groaned Jack, shoving Rua off in blanket. Rua was sad. But asked Aki, Ruka, and Carly to wake him up. "Huh? What's happening?" asked Yusei when he enter Jack's bedroom. "We're trying to wake him up. Rua's birthday today..." answered Carly. Jack finally woke up, by the 3 girls. "Why are you 5 doing here?" Jack asked finally. "Waking you up. It's Rua's party today! We've woken everyone else up and it's time to wake YOU up!" shouted Aki, causing him to get up. Jack walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. After a few minutes, Jack was doing his thing.<br>Sitting on the couch, drinking coffee.

A boy named Kiryu, Yusei's Satellite friend, came over, and walked in a circle around Aki, that was because she looked hot. "Whoa, hot girls in this party alright." noted Kiryu. Aki blushed bright red. Crow, another one of Yusei's old friends, came over and said plus did the same thing as Kiryu. Once again, Aki blushed bright red. All the boys who came to the party, did the same. Aki, also did the same to all of the boys. When Yusei came over, he just sat next to her, he was exhausted for all the cleaning he had to do. Aki did most of it, she had to clean her bedroom, Jack's, Yusei's, Ruka's, Carly's and lastly, Rua's. But Yusei's cleaning was a bit shorter than her's, he had to clean the bathroom, living room and kitchen.  
>"You feeling okay, Aki?" asked Yusei, worrily. Aki started to cry, it was because her cousion had died 2 weeks ago. "My cousion died 2 weeks ago, I don't know how though..." explained Aki, crying into Yusei's shirt. Yusei just let her emotions out, whenever she wants to. "Alright, girl. You can stop crying. My brother died 2 weeks ago too. 3 weeks ago, he told me that your cousion was his girlfriend. So, your cousion is a girl, right?" asked Yusei, looking in her eyes. "Yes, she is, her name is Jesse." replied Aki, calmly. Jesse was a year older than Aki. Aki was 17, Jesse was 18. Aki really misses her. Yusei misses his brother, Jake. "Aki, get your memory off that, let's have some fun. The party starts in 5 minutes,<br>let's organize! You organize the food, I organize the garden!" shouted Yusei, making Aki giggle a little, so Aki and him got up, and went to their place. At first, Ruka was feeling a little sick. "Ruka, are you okay?" asked her best friend, Sophie. "I'm feeling a little sick." she replied. "I need to go to the toilet!" she exclaimed. So ran to the toilet, and put sick into the toilet, Sophie kept her hair away from her mouth, so it doesn't get yucky. In the garden, Kiryu, Crow, Jack, Rua and all the other boys helped Yusei with everything. Jack almost did everything so far, but now, Yusei has done everything. Back with Aki, and the other girls...Aki was putting the crisps in a bowl, along with the sauce, sour cream, Yusei's favourite. And hers too. The boys and Aki loved sour cream crisps. Jack loved chilli sauce, but liked sour cream too. Kiryu, is the same as Jack, so is Crow. Aki never knew that she and Yusei were going to kiss at the party.

When the party started, Rua was on stage, tapping the microphone to get everyone's attention. Everybody's eyes laid on Rua. Yusei smiled to give him comfort. Rua smiled back. "Okay! Welcome to my party! This will be the BEST ever party you will EVER go to! My buddy here, Yusei Fudo will tell you what is gonna happen! Take it away, Yusei Fudo!" Rua shouted in excitement. Yusei got onto the stage, and said what was going to happen. Aki, who was inside still testing the food, heard Yusei, and smiled. "Yusei sure is great..." Ruka said, getting carried away. As when Aki was about to go outside...Yusei crashed into her, and made her lips, touch his. Ruka turned around, and stood there in shock. Yusei leaned back and pulled her onto the couch, and kissed again. Near the end of the party, Crow asked Kiryu, "Hey, Kiryu, where's Yusei?" he asked, getting worried. Crow and Kiryu enters the house and then...SHOCK! Crow and Kiryu froze...shocked by what they saw. They saw with their very own eyes, Yusei kissing Aki, on the couch! Crow said slowly,"Oh...my...god...", Kiryu said that a bit faster, "Oh my god!" Ruka turned to the 2 teenagers, and whispered to them, "Leave them, they want privacy, for now. Until tonight, I bet Yusei and Aki will just...you know." she whispered. Crow and Kiryu went outside, and told Jack and Rua. The other 2, who were drinking, dropped their cup, which smashed, Ruka rushed outside, "Omg! Crow! Kiryu! Why did you do that for? You shouldn't have told them!" Ruka shouted, frustrated. Yusei and Aki stopped kissing, when they heard Ruka shouting. "What the hell is going on out there? We want some privacy in here," said Yusei, walking outside with Aki. Back outside, everyone stared at Yusei and Aki, like they were getting married. Ruka was still shouting at Kiryu and Crow saying, 'Why did you tell them, Crow, Kiryu?' and all that. "Ruka, calm down, they didn't mean to tell them." Yusei said trying to calm Ruka down.


	2. Ruka is too ANGRY!

Today is Rua's birthday, everyone is happy that's it's his birthday. Rua is 12 today. Ruka and Aki plus the other girls were sorting out the food, while the boys including Rua were sorting out the garden. All of Ruka and Rua's plus Yusei and Aki's friends were coming round to party. Rua was excited, he woke up everyone, including Yusei, even though he was very tired.

* * *

><p>The party was today. Rua woke everyone up at 5 in the morning. Jack groaned at him for waking him. "I'm so tired. It's 5 in the morning" groaned Jack, shoving Rua off in blanket. Rua was sad. But asked Aki, Ruka, and Carly to wake him up. "Huh? What's happening?" asked Yusei when he enter Jack's bedroom. "We're trying to wake him up. Rua's birthday today..." answered Carly. Jack finally woke up, by the 3 girls. "Why are you 5 doing here?" Jack asked finally. "Waking you up. It's Rua's party today! We've woken everyone else up and it's time to wake YOU up!" shouted Aki, causing him to get up. Jack walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. After a few minutes, Jack was doing his thing.<br>Sitting on the couch, drinking coffee.

A boy named Kiryu, Yusei's Satellite friend, came over, and walked in a circle around Aki, that was because she looked hot. "Whoa, hot girls in this party alright." noted Kiryu. Aki blushed bright red. Crow, another one of Yusei's old friends, came over and said plus did the same thing as Kiryu. Once again, Aki blushed bright red. All the boys who came to the party, did the same. Aki, also did the same to all of the boys. When Yusei came over, he just sat next to her, he was exhausted for all the cleaning he had to do. Aki did most of it, she had to clean her bedroom, Jack's, Yusei's, Ruka's, Carly's and lastly, Rua's. But Yusei's cleaning was a bit shorter than her's, he had to clean the bathroom, living room and kitchen.  
>"You feeling okay, Aki?" asked Yusei, worrily. Aki started to cry, it was because her cousion had died 2 weeks ago. "My cousion died 2 weeks ago, I don't know how though..." explained Aki, crying into Yusei's shirt. Yusei just let her emotions out, whenever she wants to. "Alright, girl. You can stop crying. My brother died 2 weeks ago too. 3 weeks ago, he told me that your cousion was his girlfriend. So, your cousion is a girl, right?" asked Yusei, looking in her eyes. "Yes, she is, her name is Jesse." replied Aki, calmly. Jesse was a year older than Aki. Aki was 17, Jesse was 18. Aki really misses her. Yusei misses his brother, Jake. "Aki, get your memory off that, let's have some fun. The party starts in 5 minutes,<br>let's organize! You organize the food, I organize the garden!" shouted Yusei, making Aki giggle a little, so Aki and him got up, and went to their place. At first, Ruka was feeling a little sick. "Ruka, are you okay?" asked her best friend, Sophie. "I'm feeling a little sick." she replied. "I need to go to the toilet!" she exclaimed. So ran to the toilet, and put sick into the toilet, Sophie kept her hair away from her mouth, so it doesn't get yucky. In the garden, Kiryu, Crow, Jack, Rua and all the other boys helped Yusei with everything. Jack almost did everything so far, but now, Yusei has done everything. Back with Aki, and the other girls...Aki was putting the crisps in a bowl, along with the sauce, sour cream, Yusei's favourite. And hers too. The boys and Aki loved sour cream crisps. Jack loved chilli sauce, but liked sour cream too. Kiryu, is the same as Jack, so is Crow. Aki never knew that she and Yusei were going to kiss at the party.

When the party started, Rua was on stage, tapping the microphone to get everyone's attention. Everybody's eyes laid on Rua. Yusei smiled to give him comfort. Rua smiled back. "Okay! Welcome to my party! This will be the BEST ever party you will EVER go to! My buddy here, Yusei Fudo will tell you what is gonna happen! Take it away, Yusei Fudo!" Rua shouted in excitement. Yusei got onto the stage, and said what was going to happen. Aki, who was inside still testing the food, heard Yusei, and smiled. "Yusei sure is great..." Ruka said, getting carried away. As when Aki was about to go outside...Yusei crashed into her, and made her lips, touch his. Ruka turned around, and stood there in shock. Yusei leaned back and pulled her onto the couch, and kissed again. Near the end of the party, Crow asked Kiryu, "Hey, Kiryu, where's Yusei?" he asked, getting worried. Crow and Kiryu enters the house and then...SHOCK! Crow and Kiryu froze...shocked by what they saw. They saw with their very own eyes, Yusei kissing Aki, on the couch! Crow said slowly,"Oh...my...god...", Kiryu said that a bit faster, "Oh my god!" Ruka turned to the 2 teenagers, and whispered to them, "Leave them, they want privacy, for now. Until tonight, I bet Yusei and Aki will just...you know." she whispered. Crow and Kiryu went outside, and told Jack and Rua. The other 2, who were drinking, dropped their cup, which smashed, Ruka rushed outside, "Omg! Crow! Kiryu! Why did you do that for? You shouldn't have told them!" Ruka shouted, frustrated. Yusei and Aki stopped kissing, when they heard Ruka shouting. "What the hell is going on out there? We want some privacy in here," said Yusei, walking outside with Aki. Back outside, everyone stared at Yusei and Aki, like they were getting married. Ruka was still shouting at Kiryu and Crow saying, 'Why did you tell them, Crow, Kiryu?' and all that. "Ruka, calm down, they didn't mean to tell them." Yusei said trying to calm Ruka down.


End file.
